


Sometimes, it's good to be a kid!

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Daycare, Fluff, Food, Hungry, Kids, M/M, Painting, Realization, Sleep Deprivation, Unhealthy - Freeform, basically me trynna get the lawlu tag to 1000, im grinding boys, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: His face was sunken in. His black bags were darker and rounder than usual, making him look like a panda. His eyes were heavy. He looked thinner than before since he hadn't eaten or slept properly for two weeks.He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. The hood was over his head, covering his eyes.Law was an absolute mess.Grinding hard to get the lawlu tag to 1000.





	Sometimes, it's good to be a kid!

Law was walking back to his dorm after the most exhausting exam ever. It was around 3 P.M, and Law just wanted to get home and sleep. He decided to walk through the park which was the fastest way to his place.

His face was sunken in. His black bags were darker and rounder than usual, making him look like a panda. His eyes were heavy. He looked thinner than before since he hadn't eaten or slept properly for two weeks. 

He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. The hood was over his head, covering his eyes.

Law was an absolute mess.

The man was almost done med school. He just had this one last year left, than he'd finally be free.

Law looked around to see the lively and active people around him taking walks, chatting, and just having a good time. He would usually curse them under his breath, but he was too tired to even think of something nasty.

He just wanted to relax. He's been on edge for so long, he forgot how it felt to just lay down and think about nothing. 

Being an adult was hard.

That's when a ball rolled to his feet.

"Hey! Mister! Pass the ball!" a squeaky voice called.

Law looked over to see a group of little kids waving at him. 

"Huh" Law picked up the ball.

Now, an important thing to know about Law is his face is kinda scary when he's sleep deprived. The mere sight of it is terrifying. When you see this face you would distance yourself at least a meter away from the man.

The little kids ran over to him to get it back, but saw this specific face. The face that always looked pissed off and had a scary and threatening look to it.

"This yours?" Law asked, but his deep voice also added to the effect.

The five kids that ran up to him began to cry. They quickly ran away from Law, completely forgetting the ball.

Law knew he didn't look that friendly, but was it that bad? (he hasn't looked in a mirror for two weeks). The man shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey! You!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Law looked back to see someone charging towards him at full speed. The man would usually be able to move out of the way or hold his own against whoever, but the two weeks of tormenting his body finally got to him.

Law fell on his back while someones head butted his stomach and fell on top of him.

"What the hell?" Law sat up to see people passing by staring intensely.

The person on top of him sat up as well, "You! Why'd ya scare my kids?"

The boy looked younger than Law. He wore a red vest and a pair of jean shorts. On his head, sat straw hat. 

He was glaring down Law menacingly. 

"What do you mean? I was trying to give them back their ball, and they ran away" Law said starting to get irritated. He just wanted to go home.

The boy crossed his arms "Are you sure?"

Law weakly nodded, "I just want to go home"

The boy seemed to notice the man looked extremely tired and weak "Are you ok? By the way, my name's Monkey D. Luffy"

Luffy gave him a hand and helped him up. The group of kids, who were now hiding behind Luffy, looked at Law frightfully.

"I'm fine, my name's Trafalgar Law" he dusted himself off.

Luffy laughed "I can see why the kids got scared, you got a scary face on"

Law didn't know what to say, but just shrugged.

Luffy turned to the kids, "Hey! You guys", he pointed to the five who ran from Law, "He may look scary, but he's a good guy"

The five looked at Luffy with doubt at first, but seemed to trust him. They came out from behind Luffy and looked at Law.

"We're sorry, mister!" they apologized together.

Law didn't really know what to say, "It's fine, I should have looked more friendly"

Luffy grinned, "Ok, now that's all cleared up, Torao, you should go home. You look suuuuuper tired. Get some good rest!"

Law nodded, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, by the second. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and the whole world was spinning. 

He had blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! You're awake!"

Law rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them and saw Luffy's smiley face inches away from his own. 

He sat up quickly causing the both of them to bonk heads, and writhe in pain.

"Torao! What's you do that for?" Luffy rubbed his head.

Law panicked, "Where am I?"

He looked around to see a bunch of kid toys, paintings, and miniature sized furniture (tables, chairs, etc).

"This is the daycare I volunteer at, it's the Grand Line Daycare Center" Luffy answered. 

Law saw children near them sleeping on small futons.

"How long have I been out?" Law asked rubbing his head, feeling a major headache coming on.

"About 3 hours, I had to haul you all the way over here, luckily it's not to faraway" Luffy laid back on the futon "It was nap time when we got back, so I just put you on my futon with me"

Law had been sleeping with a complete stranger on the same futon in a daycare centre. This was not how he thought things would go after his exams. 

Law was still drowsy and felt sick, "Thanks a lot, but I have to get going"

As Law tried to get up, his legs gave out on him and he ended up falling on the futon. Luffy laughed at his struggle.

"Torao, just stay with me and the kids till you feel better" Luffy patted Law on the shoulder "You're lucky, Sanji's volunteering today and making everyone lunch!"

Law had no energy to argue.

"Now, lay back down, and sleep. Didn't ya hear it's nap time!" Luffy snickered as he pushed Law back down onto the futon. 

Law willingly put his head back on the pillow and Luffy flopped down right beside him. The boy fell asleep in a matter of seconds, but it took Law a little longer. He looked at Luffy and noticed he had a scar under his left eye. His face was actually quite attractive, in Law's opinion. He was cute, really cute, and so was his personality (from what Law saw).

As he watched Luffy sleep peacefully, he ended up closing his eyes and began sleeping.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law woke up refreshed and heard the sounds of children laughing and talking. He sat up and noticed Luffy was no longer beside him.

The five kids who ran away from him earlier skipped over to him, "Let's play, mister!"

They grabbed Law's tattooed hands with their own little ones, and tried to pull him up. Law smiled, they were kind of cute. He let himself be pulled and they lead him to another room in the daycare.

"That's the paint room!" one of them said, pointing at a door on the left.

They opened the door to be met with many colours and pictures. There, in the room, Luffy sat on the small chairs finger painting with some kids.

"Torao!' Luffy waved a red and blue hand at him "Come paint with us!"

The five children pushed Law towards Luffy and threw a smock at him, "Wear this, mister, you don't want you parents to get mad if you get your clothes dirty"

Law thanked them and tried to keep his face friendly.

Law sat beside Luffy, and was handed a blank paper, "Torao, paint something!"

"Uh, isn't this for kids?" Law asked unsure.

"Sometimes, it's good to be a kid" Luffy beamed.

Law couldn't help smiling back, "Are there any brushes?"

Luffy laughed, "Your hands!"

Law looked at him a little taken back, but decided to go with it. He dipped his hand in the yellow paint. It was cold and slimy, but oddly satisfying. Law pressed his fingers on to his paper and dragged his fingers around the paper.

He wasn't really painting anything, just playing around with colours. It was actually really fun. Funner then Law expected it to be.

Luffy looked over at Law and smiled. He noticed the man was finally starting to relax and wind down.

"So, how old are ya?" Luffy asked Law as they painted with the kids.

"I'm 25, how about you?" Law dipped his hand into some black paint.

"I'm 22 years old" Luffy answered.

"What?!" Law's jaw dropped "I thought you were 19 or something"

"I'm not that young" Luffy rolled his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Are you in university?" Law asked. He genuinely wanted to know.

"Yup, I'm gonna be an archaeologist, and travel the world with my friends" Luffy smiled.

That made sense. Luffy did seem like the 'travel the world, discover new things, and have fun' type.

"But, why are you volunteering at a daycare?" Law remembered the boy said he was a volunteer.

"Oh! My friend runs this place, and apparently it looks good on my resume, or something" Luffy shrugged "Plus, it's fun!"

Law nodded.

"What are you doing in university?" Luffy asked.

"I'm in med school" Law felt tired just thinking about it.

Luffy's eyes shined "Woah! That's so cool! You're gonna be a doctor!"

"A surgeon" Law corrected.

"You're gonna cut bodies and save people! That's so cool!" Luffy shouted.

The kids began shouting and cheering, too. Normally, Law would think this was noisy and unnecessary, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Luffy stopped as the kids continued to chant, "Torao! You're laughing! You're not all gloomy, anymore" 

Law felt a little embarrassed, and turned a light shade of red.

Luffy continued laughing.

A shout came from outside the room, "LUNCH IS READY, COME AND GET IT"

All the kids stopped and began charging towards the door. It was chaotic, it was a free-for-all. Law thought Luffy was going to calm them down, but the boy was charging forward with them. The older man didn't really know what to do.

"Torao!" Luffy looked back as he opened the door and began to run "Follow us!"

The group ran into the bathrooms to wash their hands, and dashed forward.

Law sighed and began to walk behind the kids lagging behind. He followed them towards a small cafeteria.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blonde man with curly eyebrows had laid out plates at every table. The kids were pouring into the room and grabbing seats as fast as they could. Law spotted Luffy and scurried over to him.

"I think I should go, now" Law informed Luffy.

"No, you can't!" Luffy chewed his food aggressively and shovelled more in.

He pulled Law into a seat beside him, and began throwing things on his plate, "Sanji! GET LAW MORE FOOD, HE HASN'T EATEN WELL FOR A WHILE! I CAN TELL!"

Sanji shook his head and began bringing more plate towards Law and Luffy's table, "I'm Sanji, sorry if this dumbass dragged you here without your consent"

Law shook his head, "It's fine, thanks for the foo"

Sanji left as he heard kids calling out for him asking for more. Law began to eat and was hit by immense flavours. The food tasted amazing. He had never had food so good. Law began to shovel food down almost like Luffy (Luffy was a bit more beastly).

By the end, the tables were wiped clean. Since a very long time ago, Law finally felt full. He had forgotten how it felt to be in a food coma, and felt bliss just sitting there with his stomach sticking out.

Luffy was slumped on his chair, and let out a satisfied sigh, "That was great" 

"Thanks for all of this" Law bowed his head down a little.

"No problem, Torao" Luffy laughed "But, ya gotta tell me why you looked so gloomy and tired"

"I'm in med school, it's hard. I gotta study all day and night. I had an exam coming and didn't really take care of myself" Law explained.

"That's stupid" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows "You're a doctor! You have to take care of yourself before others!"

Law thought about it, he was right. He should take better care of himself, at this rate he'll die before he even graduates. 

"You're right" Law stood up "I gotta get home, so I'll be leaving"

Luffy pouted "Stay longer~" 

Law smiled, "Trust me, I would, but I got some work to do"

"Aw, fine" Luffy whined, and led Law to the exit.

Law once again thanked Luffy and began to walk. He was familiar with the neighbourhood and estimated he would be home in about 10-15 minutes.

"Mister! Come back soon!" 

He looked back to see the kids waving at him and shouting their good byes. Luffy ran up to Law, "I forgot!"

Luffy handed him a slip of paper, "My number. Come hang out with me anytime!"

Law held the paper and pocketed it, "Thanks a lot, Luffy" 

He didn't know why, but he pulled the younger boy in for a hug. The boy was warm compared to him. For some reason, Law's heart was pounding against Luffy's chest.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other. Luffy gave him the biggest smile he could possibly give, "Don't push yourself too hard, text me tonight!"

Law nodded and smiled to himself as he walked away.

Luffy had made him realize a lot of things in just a small period of time.

With a bunch of kids.

At a day-care center.


End file.
